tracefandomcom-20200213-history
Trace 2.0 Armor Line
Trace 2.0 Armor Line is a South Korean webtoon (webcomic) series written and illustrated by manhwa artist Go Yeong-hun or known as his pen name, "Nasty Cat". Summary The sequel to Trace. Trace 2.0 Armor line starts after the event of Trace 1.5 Communicator. It focuses on Suh Bumgi, a dedicated human policeman who is struggling to do his job. As Troubles and Trace criminals begin to appear more frequently, citizens are starting to rely more and more on Trace police to protect them rather than the local police. One criminal group called Swindlers, a trio of killer Traces, begin to target local police force which further degrade the protection of the regular police department. After losing his comrades and lover in a Swindlers attack, Suh Bumgi swore to capture the Swindlers and bring them to justice. Characters Suh Bumgi The main protagonist of the story. Suh Bumgi is a passionate police officer who detest the Swindlers for targeting human police office. After finally busting Haema for his illicit narcotics trade, Suh's precinct was beset by the Swindlers killing everyone in he knew and alienating him from the rest of the force, now a trace he hunts the rogue crew for justice and revenge. Jeong Hee-sub A trace who exposed Yun-Seong to the corruption lying beneath the various pharmaceutical facilities registered to study traces, believed to be dead he was soon found to have been alive and well. Also being the man behind the new criminal group of Trace's called The Swindlers. Kim Yun-seong An ordinary salary man turned mutated trace and korea's most wanted after the government failed to terminate him when experiments on his family failed to yield results. Now the leader of the beggar team Seong keeps in contact with Han Jo's leader, Kim Soo-Hyuk. Bak Haema An antagonist turned Duetagonoist and ex-crime boss, when officer Suh was a regular cop Haema was a drug dealer making a living off selling D-purple to politicians and local law enforcement. but was appalled to find his potential buyers had been selling it on the streets to regular citizens to pay for more. Han Si-Hyun Once an operative of the NIS organization, he now wanders the streets picking up and humanizing any troubles he comes across. Doubling as the mysterious backer and supplier of the D-Purple Drug sold by Bak's gang he would eventually kill off his members whether or not he followed through on their meeting deal, having forsaken humanity due it's many flaws and because of past experiences. Park Mahn-gil A trace with the ability to transfer sicknesses to himself, an affiliate of Morrie Noah Jin's whom he contacted to become a professional killer to take revenge on an incompetent physician. He makes a return when Jin is hospitalized my a mysterious affliction crippling him from the inside out. Zhang Se-yeon Best friend of Han Tae-eun revealed to be a cast off of God's Virus, she had been there beside the two younger traces from the very beginning. Now acting as the transporter for their own little crew she also keeps in contact with Pierrot, another emulation of The God's Virus entity as the prepare for another trouble invasion. Sa Ghang-gwon A natural born trace with ice crafting and generating abilities, taken in by Tae-Eun's family when he was just a boy. Now a young adult he works with Kim Yun-Seong and the Begger team in preparation against more of the deadlier troubles like the one who invaded on the last day. Han Tae-eun Adopted sibling and love interest of Ghang's. When he was taken in to be registered for his trace abilities Han Tae went around fighting troubles in order to become a trace herself just so she could be with him again, having mutated into a trace herself she acts as the support of her chilled partner against the troubles. External Links *[http://webtoon.daum.net/webtoon/view/trace2 Trace] at daum.com. (Korean) *[http://bit.ly/tapastictrace2 Trace] at Tapastic. (English) Category:Webtoons